The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant, botanically known as Salvia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Endless Love’.
The new Salvia plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2006 of Salvia verticillata ‘Purple Rain’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Salvia, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Salvia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands during the summer of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Salvia plant by softwood cuttings in Hummelo, The Netherlands, since the summer of 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Salvia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.